Sick Love
by PenumbraDoll
Summary: Hakudoshi stayed numb, sick..alone, Kagome kidnapped, entered in his room accidentaly, she gave a little step without noticing the Monster she had in front of..."Let me heal you" ...sweet voice..."Stay away from me" Harsh whisper...HakudoshiXKagome


**_Summarize: Hakudoshi finds himself sick, Naraku kidnaped Kagome and led her to his Casttle, What happen, when Kagome enter into Hakudoshi's Room and try to take care of him, will he let her get Close? what tie can grow between them? what kind of lustful attraction? what kind of love can be found on them? Find Out. HakudoshixKagome_**

**_I do not own any character of this story, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi , just fan made, Sorry if you find Grammar mistakes, i am Italian, Please No FLAMES, rated M for any lime or anything more in other chapters, DON'T LIKE THE COUPLE DON'T READ, Hakudoshi is 17 and Kagome is 15, Please R and Reviews, If you like it let me know._**

**_ENJOY please (RATED M) - First Chapter - HIDE and SICK (not as the game) FIND OUT._**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Hide ...and Sick...<span>**_

_-I Thought you couldn't get sick...Hakudoshi_ - Naraku's voice sounded in the teenager's ear, Hakudoshi fell on the bed and just rolled his purple orbs, Naraku laughed silently.  
><em>-Stay here and don't move, just for this time i'll be a good father<em> - Naraku said with a smirk on his lips, Hakudoshi didn't beleive any word from his "father" but this time Naraku wasn't kidding on him, ignoring Naraku's "mock" he just gasped, Naraku touched his face with his hand.  
><em>-Your skin is madly hot -<em> Naraku spoke again, now his smirk turned in a serious expression.  
><em>-Don't move i'll go...i'll need you the most healthy as possible in a couple of days, i'll find out what the hell is wrong, and i'll find who is behind of all this shit...<em>- Naraku stood , looked at his favorite "son" and then he walked to the door of the big room, Naraku's eyes narrowed at him one last time and walked out, leaving his son alone.  
><em>-Damn illness<em> - he damned the feeling of been sick, he wasn't sneezing, nor coughing, he only had fever and also he felt weak, he was gasping for air, like if there were no more oxigen, nothing normal...but all he thought he need...was resting.  
>Hakudoshi's fists reached the blanket and hughed it to his strong body, <span>knowing he wasn't all right.<span>

* * *

><p>In The forest of Hitoju, Kagome was walking alone, embracing Shippo, shippo completly asleep, yawned to the young teenager, Suddenly she felt a big hit on the face, she fell down, leting shippo fell, the little fox just ran away, Kagome tried to scream but everything was too fast, she didn't felt when she was already on the casttle, she woke up and her tears fell slowly, everything smelled of death...a harsh feeling, that she couldn't describe, that smell...death...that taste, blood... that feeling...hell... her body began to tremble, her eyes filled with salty tears, her mouth felt cold, her spine made now made of ice, with her hands curled into fists, she began to give little backward steps, until her head and her body crashed with the wood wall, everything felt bad, everything wasn't fine, once again the cold air crashed with her flesh, she shievered, how everything changed in just a second, she curled into a ball, with her head on her lap and her arms hughing her own legs, she knew she was kidnapped by Naraku, that master in hell...but why she was that scared? she had been kidnapped before... but today... she felt anguish, sadness, <span>and anger...<span>

she saw a somber getting closer.  
>-<em>Naraku-<em> she whispered, Naraku's eyes locked on her.  
>-<em>Kagome...-<em> his siniester smirk made her weak.  
>-<em>InuYasha will come soon or later you'll die son of a bitch!-<em> Kagome Yelled, Naraku laughed.  
><em>-we'll see<em>- he just whispered, vanishing in the air.

Kagome spent there like two hours...completly numb, her icy eyes looked the big wood door, she smiled, she knew it was impossible that Naraku has forgotten to lock the door... but she had to find out, she stood up, wondering why InuYasha have not come for her yet, walking slowly to not make any sense... she pushed the door and there it was...it was open... she gave a big smile, her rosy lips contrasted very well with her white teeth, she wanted to jump high, but still she knew she was still on the tetrical casttle...

Little steps were followed by sounds from the old wood, she shivered again, somehow she felt alive, and happy, ignoring the fact Inuyasha haven't come, everything was fine, also trying to evoid she was still on the casttle... but then every cristal of happiness, dissapeared...

_-How will i know where is the exit door?_ - her voice weakily could be heared by the walls.

she just saw a lot of doors, many doors in her mind, then she turned to be scared, well what if no one have notice she is out there and she stupidly open a door were someone of Naraku's clan is in?, she had to be very careful. or she would be forced to get in the room again.

* * *

><p>The Albino Teenager was still layed on the bed, when he felt a strange presence near, he stood up a moment, but he again got tired, it forced him to sit...with his fist, he hit the ground, how a youkai like him could be ...sick? his thoughts managed him to stuck in his own anger, he looked to his sides, he hated the situation were he was drown in, he stayed like five or ten minutes on his bed, his head on his lap, and his arms on his legs, he cursed his own life, his arms fell on the floor, no longer resisting to hugh his legs, he damned his weakness, now analizing he may be <em>...dying...<em>

Well if he cannot even hugh his own legs for a long time, what could he think? all his stone barrier was now falling infront of him, as usual he would put a barrier to protect him and fall asleep in peace, but he couldn't... he couldn't do that, the anguish was growing in his chest...but he didn't show it, he would never show any expression of weakness neither to himself... even that his was alone, he was not going to accept any weak sign ... not in life...

He heard a sound, was the door, it opened and revelead a woman, his eyes locked on her, her skin was pale, her hair black and brilliant, her lips were a crimson bright, the same her blood eyes, the somber silhuette of the healthy and mature woman made him sick, he knew who she was, he didn't like her much, he just loved the way her pain sound...but today wasn't the day he wanted to see her, really how he hated that woman.

_-Kagura...-_ he whispered, he saw her lips curled in a smile, he knew she felt strong in that moment, strong because he was sick and she was as healthy as always, but there was something that even an illness or same death could not stop, his power of mind, some self-confidence was recovered by the Albino right in the moment, and that could be seen by his perfect smirk, But Kagura didn't notice.

_-Brat...-_ she said with a harsh tone, suddenly another perfect smile appeared on his lips, but this time she noticed, his mind pushed her strongly to him, her eyes wide up and she swallowed saliva.

She couldn't move any inch, she was scared... he smiled and put his hand on her chin.

-_Look at You Kagura, You are a beautiful woman, is a pity because you are so stupid!_ - his harsh words, sonded on her ears, the fear she felt was bigger than ever.

His purple Orbs looked at her with sadic pleasure, Kagura Shivered.

-_Wh-why do you said that? i didn't come just to see you, Naraku told me to give you this.._.- Kagura said trying to recollect herself and also her own pride, she handle to him a little green box.

-_Fine, Mhm i guess you are not that stupid to think you can easly come just to mock and leaving without have any punishment, well i think i overestimate your intelligence...you are not that idiot after all...-_ Hakudoshi's low voice, made her fear grow, she just swallowed and cursed him in her mind, she knew he was just faking, she knew he noticed that she came to mock on him and she knew, that this was his harsh way he to call her _"stupid"..._

Also she thought she could laugh about him and take advantage of the situation because Naraku told her to give the box to him...she was wrong, she went from the room almost running... because she felt hate...and shame, she slammed the door and dissapeared from his sight...

-_Hm, she overvalue me...Stupid woman...-_ he whispered opening the box, he found two pills, red colored.

_-What the hell...guess these are the pills that going to make me feel better...-_ she said as he swallowed one of them, she felt a little disgust.

_-God, they taste like shit...-_ he said.

He spent an hour waiting the effects but nothing, he felt worst, tired and full of anger, right then , he saw a woman getting close to the door, pushing the door, he sat on the bed and waited to be Kagura, when he noticed that this woman was different, her eyes filled with innocence , her hair long and black, covering her shoulders, her thin figure with a strange cloth, her beautiful feauters just telling she was scared, the most that captured his attention, was her strange cloth, was weird, and not ordinary... she have not notice the dangerous monster that stayed quiet infront of her, she gave a little step and she heard the door closing behind her, she screamed.


End file.
